


Starboy

by j_love1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_love1722/pseuds/j_love1722
Summary: Stydia at the club dancing to Starboy by the Weeknd.





	

It was hot and not just in the temperature type of way, though it was hot in that sense too. No, what he was talking about was the image in front of him, the way her hips swayed to the beat of the song, her clothing accentuating her curves so perfectly it almost hurt for him to watch. Her long curls flowing from one side to the other as she rolled her head from side to side. He could see as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes playfully, inviting him almost. When he didn’t budge, she pouted her lips. So this is how you are going to play it? He could almost hear her scorn him in his head as she quirked an eyebrow. 

 

With a shrug of her shoulders, she moved to a guy he had seen earlier, dancing a little too close to comfort with him. He trusted her of course, and it was all part of their game, but that didn’t mean that he liked seeing his girl getting in someone else’s business. The smile that he caught from the corner of his eye made his blood boil; she had that effect on him. His jeans got tighter as she dropped as low as she could then slowly worked her way back up, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Devious.

 

“-and that was when I came to the conclusion that she was a crazy psycho.” He looked at his group of friends, coming back to the conversation he had zoned out of a few minutes ago. “Dating has not been easy these past few semesters,” Scott continued, clearly noticing that whiskey-eyed boy was not paying attention. He elbowed his best friend, “Is something bothering you?”

 

He shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on the girl that would eventually kill him. “Nope, just waiting for the right moment to intervene.” He nudged his head at the dance floor to which all of the boys turned their heads and stared blankly as the strawberry-blonde haired goddess continued to move her body in enticing ways they had only all imagined. 

 

“Are you guys actually playing this game again?” Liam piped up, drinking his coke as he was still too young to be served alcohol. “I don’t understand how you don’t get jealous.”

 

He smiled, how naive this young boy was. “Oh young Liam, will you ever learn?” He turned to set his drink back on the counter and straightened out his shirt, rolling up the sleeves just like he knew that she liked them. “It’s all about building the tension, working ourselves up to that glorified moment where she is satisfied like only my girlfriend can be.” He watched as everyone else cringed at his comment, a sly smile on his face as he made his way to the dance floor, the song changing smoothly.

 

His eyes never left her body as he creeped behind her, taking her away from her current dance partner with one hand around her waist. She didn’t miss a beat either as she began to grind against him, snaking her hand up to his neck and pulling him closer. “Here I thought you were going to leave me to dance with that loser.” He could hear the smile play on her lips. 

 

Moving her hair out of the way, he pressed his lips against the expanse of her neck, licking up the beads of sweat that had accumulated as she danced. He loved the way she tasted, the way she felt under his lips. “You don’t know me very well if you thought that,” he said, pressing her tighter against him, reveling in the way that, somehow, they fit perfectly together. 

 

She scraped her nails up and down his forearm as he continued to suckle on that spot on her neck that she was sure would a light bruise by morning. He was moving behind her, putting pressure everywhere and nowhere all at once. She would have combust into flames if she didn’t already feel like she was on fire. 

 

All red lamb' just to tease you, ah  
None of these toys on lease too, ah  
Made your whole year in a week too, yah

 

Biting her lip, she could feel her want for him grow as the song continued and their bodies continued to collide. She turned around, putting her arms around his neck, her hands getting lost in his hair as she pulled him in for a bruising kiss, their bodies continuing to move with the rhythm of the song. Their tongues battled for dominance, his hands grabbing her hips like they were his lifeline. 

 

The need for air burned in their lungs and they pulled away simultaneously. “You are the most beautiful girl in this room,” he whispered, working his way down her neck. She closed her eyes, her heart melting at his words. Despite how heated they had been making-out not thirty seconds ago he was still able to be the sweetest on the planet. “You have no idea what I want to do to you right now,” his voice was low and husky. His hands ran up and down his ribcage, his fingertips barely grazing the underside of her breast making her gasp.

 

“Stiles,” she whined softly, feeling that her senses were being amplified by a thousand with every second that went by. She pulled his face up to hers, he could feel her reacting to his touches wildly. “Stiles, I need you.” He smirked at her confession but, if he was being completely honest, the feeling was mutual.

 

He nodded beginning to guide her towards a secluded area until she felt her back hit the wall. “Here?” she said a little confused by his boldness. He looked at her up and down, taking in her glistening features, doe eyes, bruised lips, curves that he could slide down anytime of the day. 

 

“I’m positive, so positive right now.” He pushed her back against the wall and began to kiss her feverently, not giving her a chance to protest him. 

 

Cut that ivory into skinny pieces  
Then she clean up with her face, man  
I love my baby

 

He pulled her legs onto his waist, hooking them so she was only being supported by the wall and himself. Of course, he knew they wouldn’t be able to have sex here, there were too many people, she had jeans on and, not to toot his own horn, but he gave her screaming orgasms and screaming, in this scenario at least, just wouldn’t do. But he could settle for just having a little bit of fun, he supposed.

 

Grinding against her, he just watched as she threw her head back, gently hitting her head against the wall, her eyes half opened in complete and utter pleasure. He could feel her nails biting into his back and neck, making him growl low into the crook of her neck. Hearing her soft pants and moans almost made him want to end all of it right there and then, but he wanted her to finish. He wanted to see her fall apart like he had done times before. It also needed to be fast in case anybody did decide to come to this dark corner of the club.

 

“Lyds, you smell so good,” he put his hand to the crotch of her pants, rubbing slowly a few times and then digging the heel of his hand in just the right place, making her cry out a little. “I can feel how wet you are through your jeans.” He licked up the column of her neck and found another spot to attach himself to for a little while as he repeated the motions with his hands.

 

Her hands moved from his back to his hair, gripping it tightly, making him smirk against her skin. He took that as a queue and moved her jeans and underwear to the side, finding her smooth, slick entrance with ease. He inserted one finger teasingly, repeatedly moving it in and out. He watched as tears began forming in her eyes from the lack of friction where she needed it. 

 

She let out a sob, resting her forehead on his. “Stiles, please.”

 

Look what you've done!  
(Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha)  
I'm a motherfuckin' Starboy

 

He picked up his speed, adding two more fingers as he felt her begin to fall apart. “You are so tight, baby. Come on.” He continued to encourage her, ebbing her on. He could tell she was close by the way her body began to tense up. “Look at me, I want to see you.” He loved watching her fall apart. “Just look at me.”

 

He put a hand over her mouth as she watched her fall apart, her body tensing underneath his as he let her ride out her orgasm, feeling his fingers dripping from her explosion. She held onto him tighter, afraid that she would fall if she let go. Her breathing got heavy as she tried to steady it.

 

Putting his fingers to his mouth, he tasted her. For some reason, she always tasted like a mixture of honey dew and green apples, the perfect mixture of sweet and bitter. Both of their eyes darkened as he did this. 

 

“This was only part one,” he whispered into her ear as he finished cleaning her up and put her down. He kissed her, swallowing her moan as she tasted herself on him. 

 

“You’re mine when we get home,” she told him before he started pulling her through the crowd and back to their friends who were giving them distinctly disgusted looks from miles away. 

 

Stiles smiled as he pulled Lydia in front of him to hide his raging boner. “Ladies, gentleman,” he looked at Isaac, “Lahey. Anything fun happen while we were dancing?” he took the drink from Scott and drank out of it, then passing it on to Lydia who took a few swigs from it too.

 

“You two are actually the worst,” Allison said as she leaned against the bar between Isaac and Scott. “We are in public and you still did it.”

 

“We were dancing!” Lydia protested, feeling Stiles’ hand wrap around her tighter. 

 

Allison shook her head incredulously. “I’m not a werewolf and I can tell you guys sexed it up.” She smiled at Lydia as her best friend smiled at her as well, knowing exactly what they did.

 

Stiles shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a motherfucking star boy.” He took another sip from his drink and looked down at his girlfriend, a twinkle in both of their eyes.


End file.
